disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney comics
List of references to Disney in comics that are not based on Disney productions. Newspaper comics ''Biographic'' *The March 16, 2014 strip featured Ricky Gervais's role in Muppets Most Wanted. *The April 20, 2014 strip featured Steve Carell's role in Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. *The April 27, 2014 strip featured a biography on Spider-Man. *The May 18, 2014 strip featured Patrick Stewart's role in Gnomeo & Juliet. *The May 25, 2014 strip featured Jon Hamm's role in Million Dollar Arm. *The June 1, 2014 strip featured a biography on Maleficent. ''Bloom County'' *A parody of Mickey Mouse appeared in a Watterson sketch from the 1995 Bloom Country retrospective, "One Last Little Peek". ''Calvin and Hobbes'' *In a weekday strip, Calvin is practicing a cute expression in front of a mirror to get his mother to buy him a flamethrower; Hobbes comments that doing the "Bambi eyes" will be of no avail. In another strip, Calvin explains the world overpopulation issue by means a role-reversal story where deer attack men in their "natural environment" (workplaces). One of these deer calls his cohort "Bamb". *In the 9/29 through 10/1 1986 story arc, Hobbes copies Calvin and tries to act "cool". To dress the part, he dons Mickey Mouse's trademark red pants with yellow buttons. *In a weekday strip, when Calvin failed to obtain a million dollars after wishing upon a star, he cursed Jiminy Cricket's name. *In the 2/8 through 2/20 1988 story arc, Calvin becomes an owl and, due to the Transmogrifier Gun overheating, is stuck as one. When he realizes he won't have to go to school in owl form, he starts merrily singing a few bars of the song "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah". ''FoxTrot'' *A story arc, premiering around the time Michael Eisner was about to get fired from being CEO, featured Jason Fox considering trying to take over as CEO of the Walt Disney Company in case Eisner "gets the boot." Some of his ideas included ensuring real ghosts were used for the Haunted Mansion attraction at Walt Disney World, including a Balrog during the "We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through" segment of Heigh Ho, updating some movies (namely The Fox and the Hound, Beauty and the Beast, and Dumbo, also replacing Copper, Beast, and Dumbo, respectively with Paige Fox as a subtle insult towards the latter), revamping some Disney old animation (such as Steamboat Willie) to better resemble Japanese Animation (which ironically occurred a few years before Disney decided to distribute Studio Ghibli films), and potentially taming down some Disney-owned movies that were otherwise unsuitable for ten year olds like him (although the strip implied that he intended to do a Lion King version of Pulp Fiction with Timon and Pumbaa as Vincent Vega and Jules Winnefeld, respectively, complete with an afro on the latter, both their holding guns, and re-enacting the "quarter-pounder with cheese" conversation). Eventually, Jason decided against it at the last minute as he feared that Disney, as a large corporation, might require a lot of work from him (it was implied that he mainly wanted unlimited turns at the various rides, namely Space Mountain). *In one of the strips, Jason decided to dress up as Mickey Mouse to celebrate that the Supreme Court overturned the copyright laws, only to learn they had actually upheld them, with him regretting supergluing Mickey's ears on himself. *A story arc had Jason trying to train his iguana Quincy to play various sports, having been inspired by the events of the film Air Bud, although the film isn't mentioned by name (at the time the story arc was released, Air Bud had received positive reviews). *In one of the strips, Eileen Jacobson commented that the wind was "blustery," and while Jason was complaining about her word choice, plushies of a pot of honey and Piglet from Winnie the Pooh were seen flying in the distance while Eileen commented that the word seemed appropriate somehow, a reference to the Winnie the Pooh film Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. *Another strip had Jason wanting to have some role in the development of a Disneyland in Virginia, which had been planned at the time of the strip's publication. *In one sunday strip, Paige and Andy Fox were going for back-to-school shopping for Jason. She refused all of them bitterly, although she eventually begged her mother to get a backpack for The Little Mermaid, only for her mother to refuse (it was implied that Paige either wanted it for herself or genuinely wanted it for Jason although solely to humiliate him). *Around the time Finding Nemo was released, a story arc was released where Jason tried to do his own version of Finding Nemo called Finding Hemo involving a leech. The same story arc also alluded to rival company DreamWorks SKG's tendency to make movies with similar plotlines to Pixar films (especially Antz copying A Bug's Life) when Peter, when protesting to Jason about ripping off one of Pixar's films, cited that his objections were because "that's DreamWorks' turf." At one point, Jason also inferred that Pixar got the idea for A Bug's Life from waiting a long enough period of time for a single frame to be completed that cobwebs formed over him. *In one strip, when Paige Fox asks her dad, Roger Fox, what a conjunction is regarding a homework assignment, Roger proceeds to sing the first few verses of "Conjunction Junction" from the Schoolhouse Rock! series Grammar Rock, though when she tells him to tell her in real life language, he claims he forgot. ''Garfield'' *In the July 29, 1978 comic strip, Garfield is seen wearing mouse ears and watching The Mickey Mouse Club on TV. After Jon points out the irony of a cat watching Mickey Mouse, Garfield quips "Shake it, Annette." *In the April 4, 1981 strip, Garfield is relaxing in the countryside. Then the animals came over to him and Garfield said, "Walt Disney, eat your heart out!" *In the April 25, 1983 strip, Garfield receives a letter in which he is asked what his favorite all-time film is. He says, "It's Old Yeller," and then explains why it's his favorite: no doubt referring to Yeller having to be shot for contracting rabies, Garfield says, "I love movies with happy endings." *For Christmas of 1983, from December 19 to 24, the poem "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" is told throughout the strips while Garfield adds in his usual commentary. On December 21, in response to St. Nick calling out, "On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!" as part of the poem, Garfield deadpans, "On, Dopey! On, Sneezy! On, Happy!" *In the first panel of the March 26, 1989 comic strip, Garfield has Nermal dressed like Mickey Mouse to "want him to show some of his friends how cute he can be". *In the December 6, 1990 comic strip, Garfield asked Odie if he can do any impressions. Odie turns into the face of Mickey Mouse, but Garfield erroneously guesses, "John Wayne?" *In the October 25, 1998 comic strip, Jon swept the spider outside, then Garfield stomped on it. Jon sadly asked, "Oh, where's the compassion?" and Garfield sarcastically said, "You want compassion? Rent Bambi!" Ga780729.gif Ga810404.gif Ga830425.gif Ga831221.gif Ga890326.gif Ga901206.gif Ga981025.gif ''Heart of the City'' .]] *In the November 12, 2012 comic strip, Dean has a nightmare of Donald Duck dressed up as Darth Vader and Mickey Mouse as Luke Skywalker, satirizing Disney's purchase of Lucasfilm and the Star Wars franchise. ''Mother Goose and Grimm'' * In the New Year's Day, 2006 strip, the Disney Princesses are depicted as Disney's Desperate Housewives, a reference to Desperate Housewives, which ran from 2004 to 2012 on ABC. The princesses think that married life is not all it is cracked up to be as they tell each other while drinking cocktails. Belle points to a picture of the Beast and says, "My husband is an animal." Cinderella replies, "Mine still drives a pumpkin." Snow White adds, "My husband leaves me at home with 7 little ones." Ariel adds, "Mine wants me to wear fishnet stockings." Finally, Aurora tells them, "I just pretend I'm asleep." * Godzilla steps on Herbie. * A Mickey Mouse Phone can be seen. * Dumbo is seen landing in. * Donald Duck is shocked to see Daisy Duck dating the Aflac Duck. * In a recent strip, Ralph and Grimm are seen talking to Dumbo. Another recent strip had Mother Goose mention Grimm jokingly referring to Ralph as Wreck-It Ralph. ''Peanuts'' *In the strip published on November 26, 1955, Charlie Brown and Schroeder watch Snoopy do a Mickey Mouse impression. *In the strip published on October 5, 1963, Sally, after watching TV, asks Charlie Brown, "Do you think there really is a person named Walt Disney?" *In the last few years of the strip's run, Snoopy's brother Spike was often seen wearing "Mickey Mouse shoes," saying that Mickey is a personal friend of his. Other characters, like Snoopy and Woodstock, also occasionally wore "Mickey Mouse shoes", such as the strip published on July 6, 1987, for example. Peanuts 1955 293 thumb-1-.gif 0815c3bf64ec1f47c91c0ecb4a5c2b68.jpg Andy-strip-colored.jpg ''Red and Rover'' *The February 4, 2013 comic strip features Red lying sick in bed mentioning that today at his school his teacher is showing Walt Disney's Donald in Mathmagic Land after lunch today. *The September 20, 2013 comic strip has Red telling his dog Rover that his class has just seen Donald in Mathmagic Land. Rover asks him if he want to be a Mathematician, to which Red responds saying he wants to become a Disney animator. Comic books ''Adventure Time'' *In issue #13, when Finn, Jake and Marceline enter the computer mainframe, the scene parodies the Disney movie Tron. ''Batman'' *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, in one comic, is seen with a lapel pin that resembled Mickey Mouse. *The script for the Batman one-off comic The Killing Joke, Joker's three dwarfish henchmen are identified as Huey, Dewey, and Louie, named after the nephews of Donald Duck. ''The Beano'' * The title of the "Pirates of the Caribeano" strip is a pun on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' franchise. *The "Freaky Fairy Stories" in the 2007 annual feature Cinderella in her Disney form accidentally breaking her glass slippers while tap dancing at the ball, the Disney version of Pinocchio getting attacked by termites, and the Evil Queen telling the Magic Mirror that "Kylie Minogue is not the fairest of them all!" *A story of "The Numskulls" in late July 2015 has the Numskulls react to when their controller Edd watches Inside Out, referencing that they both have tiny people controlling minds.Was Pixar hit inspired by the Beano? Fans say Inside Out bears a striking resemblance to comic strip The NumskullsBritish Comic The Beano Pokes Fun at Inside Out ''Captain Carrot and the Amazing Zoo Crew! *In issue #15, the Zoo Crew and the Justa Lotta Animals try to transport themselves to Earth-C-Minus. The first alternate world they land in is the world where Mickey and Donald live. ''Dark Horse Star Wars *In the story Force Fiction, Buzz Lightyear made a brief cameo in the Coruscanti Diner as one of the patrons. At the time the comic was released, Disney had not purchased the rights to Star Wars. ''Doctor Who Magazine'' *In the comic story of Doctor Who Magazine Issue #432, Amy refers to one of the sisters in a Retirement Centre as "Cruella". *One of the Cover Variants for Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor #2.4, feature the Doctor, Clara and the Tardis standing on Big Ben's Minute Hand, similar to how Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and the Darling Children do in; Peter Pan? ''JLA'' *When Jakeem Thunder first meets the Genie-like Yz Thunderbolt, the thunderbolt says "You ain't ever had a friend like me!" ''Justice League Europe'' *In issue #18 (part 5 of 6 of "The Extremist Vector"), the JLE, recently transported to a nuclear wasteland, find the only surviving place is an amusement park called Wacky World. Besides Wacky World being a stand-in for Disneyland, when Metamorpho finds the staff are robots it's compared to the Hall of presidents, and Rocket Red refers to a Wacky World mouse as "a living Mischa Mouse", and the creator of the park, Mitch Wacky, is seen as a "great visionary" for creating robotic life in an exaggeration to Walt Disney's futurist views. Then it's found Mitch Wacky is cryogenically frozen, just like it was believed about Disney. ''Looney Tunes'' *In the story "There's a Hare in My Stew" from issue #7, Daffy wore Donald Duck's trademark sailor outfit and Bugs laugh at the concept of a duck wearing a sailor suit. ''Mega Man'' by Archie Comics *Although not in the comics themselves, Archie Comics artist Ryan Jampole, as part of the Roll Trick-or-Treat segment on the MMN website, depicted some sketches of Roll Light in thirty one Halloween costumes, including Rapunzel from Tangled, and Elisa Maza from Gargoyles. *In the Short Circuits for Mega Man Issue 32, Ice Man has a dream sequence where he tries to rouse Roll from her slumber. The sequence is a clear parody of the ending to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, with Ice Man in the role of the prince and Roll in the role of Snow White. *In the Short Circuits for Mega Man Issue 53, Mega Man is watching a lost episode and was disgusted with the content. One of the scenes features Tar and Mega Man enacting a similar dialogue to Mufasa's presentation of the kingdom to Simba from The Lion King. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *In issue #5, Mabel Pines appears in Rarity's nightmare as a pony named "Maybelle". *In micro series #8, Huey, Dewey and Louie appear as unicorns at Celestia's tea party. **In the same issue, Gosalyn Mallard can be seen as a red-maned unicorn with a baseball bat cutie mark. Drake Mallard can be seen next to her as a white stallion wearing a pink shirt and green sweater. *In issue #15, Rainbow Dash calls Rarity "Ms. Lost Princess" when she takes on a roll similar to Rapunzel, a reference to Tangled. **A book character resembling the Evil Queen appears as the issue's secondary antagonist. *In issue #16, Kaa and Queen Jadis the White Witch appear as some of the book characters brought into Ponyville. * In issue #24, Rarity dresses like Jessie. *In My Little Pony: Friends Forever issue #8, Applejack and Rarity visit Whinnyland, an Equestrian version of Disneyland, which features a number of rides and attractions based on those at Disneyland: New Horseleans Square, The Haunted Stable, City Bear Disco, Rainforest Yacht Club, Pirates of the Carriagebean, Coltifornia Adventure, It's a Wee Land, Sploosh Hill, and the Enchanted Castle. In addition, several pony versions of park characters and icons appear, such as Walt Disney, Madame Leota, and The Bride. A jack-o-lantern with Jack Skellington can be seen in one panel. Wilhelm Wombat and Elmer Eagle are references to Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, respectively. Mabel_pony_MLP.jpg|Mabel as a pony. My_Little_Pony_Whinnyland.png|Whinnyland Comic issue 28 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg|And a Very Merry Unbirthday to you! Pinkie Pie! ''Simpsons Comics'' * In issue #36's "The Geek Shall Inherit the Earth" (reprinted in Simpsons Classics #19 and the trade paperback Simspons Comics Unchained), Mr. Burns is shown to have a large vault of money resembling Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin. Immediately following this reveal, Mr. Burns' three nephews (all of whom look like younger versions of Burns dressed like Huey, Dewey, and Louie) tell him about a sunken galleon off the coast of Spain. But Burns says he's busy right now and they'll have to go on that treasure hunt later, to the disappointment of both them and Smithers (who is wearing a sailor suit like Donald's). * In Issue #85's Story, a pair of Marketing Exprts use the Family as the basi of the Town's Fashion. When trying to find their wn identity, with evryone dress as them, one of the attires that the Family wears is a Dalmatian pattern, ct to the town dress the sme, linin up, in frnt of the Cinem, to see; "101 Dalmatians". * Issue #102's story, "Uncle Burn$" (later reprinted in Simpsons Treasure Trove #1 and the trade paperback Simpsons Comics Supernova) is a pastiche of Carl Barks' Uncle Scrooge comics, in which Mr. Burns drags Homer, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie on his summer treasure hunt to the South Seas to find the Barks Billions. For most of the story, Burns is dressed like Scrooge McDuck, Homer is dressed like Donald, and Lisa, Bart, and Maggie are dressed like Huey, Dewey and Louie. Additionally, Professor Frink is shown having an assistant resembling Little Helper, Mr. Burns has a "lucky number one penny" (an obvious parody of the Number One Dime), Snake and his two cousins appear as the "Jailbird Boys" (parodying the Beagle Boys), and at the end of the story, Burns attempts (and fails) to go swimming in his new money vault. And besides the name of the treasure, other Disney comic artists' names are referenced throughout the story - the Island of Donrosa, Mount Van Horn, the Floating Key of Strobl, the Tribe of Taliaferro, and the Gottfredson Trench. Finally, the issue's cover artwork (pictured on the right) is a direct homage to the cover of Barks' Donald Duck comic "The Ghost of the Grotto". * The cover to the 2011 edition of Bongo Comics Free-for-All is an homage to the opening panel from the Uncle Scrooge story "Only a Poor Old Man", depicting Comic Book Guy swimming in a vault of comic books while Bart watches from the nearby balcony. Further highlighting the homage, one of the comics in Comic Book Guy's collection depicts a rich bird called "Uncle Tightwad". ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *In issue #3, Rotor mentions that he used his Little Mermaid camera to take some surveillance photos, to which Sonic replies, "Ah, yes. Nice 'Ariel' photography!" *In issue #2 of the Tails mini-series, Tails draws up a comic recapping the events of the first issue, and admits it's not really accurate, to which Ray replies, "That's okay, Tails... neither was Pocahontas!" *In issue #4 of the Knuckles the Echidna comic, Vector is swimming, while singing "Under the Sea", but with altered lyrics. ''Sonic Universe'' *In Issue #31, Flying Frog says to Scourge that "it's not easy being green". These are the lyrics to the song sung by Kermit the Frog. ''Tintin and the Picaros'' *Characters disguised as Asterix (Goscinny and Uderzo would return the compliment when the Thom(p)sons appeared in Asterix and the Belgians), Snoopy, Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse, appear on page 54. Webcomics ''The Adventures of Mayberry Melonpool'' * The May 17, 1996 strip has Sammy suggesting names for the duck, with one of the names being Donald. * The April 30, 1997 strip has Sam T. Dogg trying to spark conversations with numerous female dogs. When he talks to a dalmatian, he says, "Y'know, I've always hated Cruella De Vil." * In a 2000 storyline where the crew goes on a nature hike, Mayberry pulls out a "map" which is actually a travel brochure displaying Disneyland on the cover. In the collection Melonpool III: A New Hope, creator Steve Troop notes in the commentary that this gag is based on the Donald & Goofy cartoon Crazy with the Heat. * In the August 12, 2001 strip, the crew lands the Steel Duck in front of Disney's California Adventure and dress it up as Donald Duck as a disguise. (Ralphie: "We're just lucky that hardly anyone goes to Disney's California Adventure.") * In the March 23, 2004 strip, Roberta finds Ralphie, dressed in a lab coat. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew then comes by, mistaking Ralphie for Beaker, and Roberta remarks, "I guess it's a good thing that Disney bought the Muppets, eh?" * The October 30, 2012 strip is a joke in response to Disney having bought Star Wars, in which Mayberry imagines scenes from the original trilogy with Mickey and his friends (and Kermit the Frog) playing the characters. ''Off the Mark'' *Various Disney characters reside at the Betty Rubble Center in which they have many cases as cartoon characters. *In the August 26, 1993 comic strip, one of the rare items from the 1st annual cartoon auction were intelligible words from Donald Duck. *"101 Dalmatians" was spoofed in the January 18, 1995 comic strip as "101 Damnations". *The May 12, 1995 comic strip features two Winnie the Poohs with apples stuck in their mouth as the "Pooh-Pooh Platter". *The July 12, 1995 comic strip features Mickey with cats all over him. *Eeyore answering suicide hotline was one of the world's most short-lived careers in the October 20, 1995 comic strip. *Two girl mice think Minnie's big ears were implants in the November 13, 1995 comic strip. *The January 12, 1996 comic strip features Sean Penn dressing up as Goofy and punching a photographer as a short-lived career. *The March 6, 1996 comic strip features a tragic seldom-discussed incident with high-pitched voices involving Mickey Mouse, the Pillsbury Doughboy and Michael Jackson. *The April 2, 1996 comic strip features Donald at the psychological office because 99% of the population can't understand him. *Goofy, Wimpy, Daffy Duck and Beavis were in the psychological office in the May 19, 1996 comic strip. *''The Little Mermaid'' and The Lion King two of the movies with alternative endings (Ariel getting devoured by sharks and Simba being devoured by hyenas) in the August 25th, 1996 comic strip. *In the August 26, 1996 comic strip, Bigfoot meets Jiminy Cricket. *In the October 8, 1996 comic strip, Jiminy Cricket criticized Geppetto's woodcarving, much to Geppetto and Pinocchio. *In the January 6, 1997 comic strip, the snake ate four dalmatian puppies, so the movie was now called "97 Dalmatians". *Dumbo getting plastic surgery was one of the ruined promising careers in the February 28, 1997 comic strip. *The April 20, 1997 comic strip features Donald shaking on the ground and Mickey whistling innocently, considering not a single fingerprint was found was why Mickey always wears gloves. *The September 12, 1997 comic strip features Bashful returning from his assertiveness training seminar and pushing the six other dwarfs out of the way. *The May 29, 1998 comic strip features Mickey Mouse inside a guy's Mickey D's. *A woman renting a Disney video without previews was one of the claims rejected even by Ripley's Believe It or Not! in the January 14, 1999 comic strip. (Ironically, the DTV VHS tapes do indeed contain no previews.) *Minnie became suspicious of Mickey wearing a third black ear on his head and thinking he's sneaking off to go bowling in the July 10, 2000 comic strip. *The September 24, 2000 comic strip features two mongooses spoofing the "Bella Notte" sequence from Lady and the Tramp. *The November 2, 2001 comic strip features a underworld spoof of "It's a Small World". *One of the sharks inhaling pufferfish in the November 7, 2001 comic strip said "Listen! I'm Mickey Mouse!". *In the May 28, 2004 comic strip, Marlin and Dory found Waldo from Where's Waldo? under the sea. 2014-05-25C.gif 2013-05-26C.gif 2012-05-27C.gif 2011-05-29C.gif 2010-05-30C.gif 2009-05-24C.gif 2008-05-25C.gif 2007-05-27C.gif 2006-05-28C.gif 2004-05-30C.gif 2003-05-25C.gif 2002-05-26.gif 2001-05-27C.gif 2000-11-05C.gif 2000-03-26B.gif 1999-11-14C.gif 1999-01-10C.gif 1996-02-25C.gif 2015-05-24C.gif 2006-05-27B.gif 1997-03-18B.gif 1997-02-28B.gif 1996-10-08B.gif 1996-08-25B.gif 1996-05-19C.gif 1996-04-02B.gif 1996-03-06B.gif 1995-10-20B.gif 1995-07-12B.gif 1995-05-12B.gif 1993-08-26B.gif 2014-07-18B.gif 2014-05-20B.gif 2014-03-03B.gif 2013-11-02B.gif 2013-07-08B.gif Graphic novels ''Mystic'' *In one issue of the CrossGen series Mystic, the seven dwarves from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs make a cameo appearance in the background of the bar as Thierry Chevalier shows off one of his sketches to the four-armed bartender. References Category:Lists Category:Non-Disney